


Whatever You Need

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Restraints, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles' heat is coming on faster than expected. Now he only needs to tell Peter that he is asexual.He doesn't think it will go over well but of course Peter proves him wrong.





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to Merwin_Me because without them yelling at me to finally write this it would have sat in my file for another half year.
> 
> Thanks to Fire and Lavenderlotion for looking parts of this over!

When Stiles woke up it didn’t even took him a second to realize that he was fucked.

His body was overheating, his heart was racing and his heat was apparently right around the corner, even though he was supposed to have at least another few weeks before it happened.

“Fucking alphas,” Stiles grumbled as he hid himself under the blanket again, pressing his face into his pillow.

It wasn’t a stretch to come to the conclusion that his relationship with Peter was the cause of this and Stiles would be mad, if he wasn’t so damn happy that they were together now.

Stiles took a minute or five just remembering their last date before he freaked out over his present situation again.

Going into heat early also meant finally telling Peter that he was asexual and that he wasn’t down to fuck, no matter what his body told him or how needy he might get because of it.

Stiles had put that particular conversation off so far, not knowing how to bring it up without making it seem like he only expected Peter to want to have sex with him, and then because they were already together and what if Peter didn’t understand, wouldn’t respect Stiles and wanted to leave him for an omega that actually wanted sex.

And Stiles had thought he’d have time, time to lead up to it, to prepare himself, but apparently biology wasn’t on his side this time.

Stiles was low-key panicking the whole day, and when Peter came over for dinner he noticed that something was off almost immediately.

“You’re going into heat,” he observed rather astutely after he greeted Stiles with a kiss and Stiles groaned.

He couldn’t even have one last dinner with Peter before he dropped the news on him.

“Yes, I am,” he said, somewhat uselessly, since Peter was perfectly able to smell it.

“You’re also freaking out,” Peter observed further and Stiles was wringing his hands together.

“I might be?”

“Whatever for? This isn’t your first heat, is it?” Peter asked and ushered Stiles into the living room, obviously realizing that dinner would have to wait.

“Of course not,” Stiles scoffed and Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

“Then what has you in this state?” Peter questioned and watched Stiles pace in front of him after he sat down on the couch.

The low-level anxiety Stiles had felt all day suddenly spiked and he was pretty sure he was about to freak out on Peter.

“Stiles, you’re worrying me here,” Peter admitted and leaned forward, abandoning his comfortable sprawl on the couch and looked sharply at Stiles.

“If you don’t want to spend your heat with me, that’s fine. You know that, right?” he said even though it wouldn’t totally be fine.

Peter had been looking forward to spending Stiles’ heat together, but that had been when they still had time, when his heat hadn’t been due for another few weeks, probably even months, and they had all the time in the world to get more comfortable with each other.

“If you want to spend it alone or with someone else, I’m sure we can make that work,” Peter almost pressed out, because this was definitely not what he wanted.

He considered Stiles his, and even just the thought of someone else touching Stiles had his wolf snarl in his head, but he had to put it out there. Stiles’ wishes came first and foremost and Peter would simply have to adapt to whatever it was Stiles wanted or needed.

“I can’t…. I don’t want to….,” Stiles started and then took a deep breath before he said: “Look.”

Peter was already looking at Stiles, even though he doubted that was what Stiles meant.  When Stiles didn’t continue, Peter waited him out, giving him time to sort through his thoughts and Stiles huffed.

“You’re infuriating, you know that?” Stiles eventually said and caught Peter off guard with that.

“That’s a bit harsh, wouldn’t you say? I didn’t even do anything.”

“Exactly!” Stiles yelled and threw his hands up. “You’re all understanding and patient and you don’t even know what’s going on, and I can tell you’re freaking out cause you don’t know and it’s freaking me out even more cause you act like you’re not freaking out even though you are freaking out,” Stiles rambled and Peter shook his head in confusion.

“You lost me. Why is anyone freaking out now?”

“Because you’re you and like this and I’m me,” Stiles told him which was not helpful at all.

“So now it’s a general problem?” Peter asked, worry colouring his tone.

If Stiles was generally unhappy with Peter or anxious about their relationship, this was an even bigger problem than Peter had thought.

“It’s a general me problem,” Stiles agreed and Peter frowned.

“You’re giving me the ‘it’s not you, it’s me speech?” he asked and a dull pain spread out in his chest.

“What? No!” Stiles said, sounding incredulous. “I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Okay. Good. But then I still don’t get what’s making you this anxious,” Peter said and allowed himself to relax again. If Stiles wasn’t breaking up with him, they could find a solution for whatever the problem was.

“I’m asexual,” Stiles blurted out and caught Peter by surprise with that.

“But you’re going into heat,” he stated.

Stiles was looking at the ceiling instead of Peter, like he was praying for patience. It seemed like it wasn’t the first time he was confronted with this conversation.

“It’s a mind versus body thing. My body decided that it’s time for yet another inconvenient heat because an alpha has been around,” he threw a pointed look at Peter, “and it decided that fucking was an appropriate reaction to that but my mind isn’t having it and actually doesn’t want it.”

“So you’re spending your heat alone,” Peter said, still unsure what had Stiles so nervous but getting up nonetheless, ready to leave.

“Yeah, well….” Stiles said while he pushed Peter back down on the couch. “Maybe consider this: I want you there,” he told him and it sounded more like a question than anything else.

“You lost me,” Peter admitted because what the hell was even going on.

“Why does no one ever just get it,” Stiles muttered and finally sat down next to Peter. “Okay, here’s the thing, and I’m sure you know this. Alpha pheromones make a heat easier.”

“Of course I know that, Stiles,” Peter gave back and rolled his eyes.

“See, easy as that,” Stiles declared and Peter shook his head.

“It’s actually not, and you know it, Stiles, or else you wouldn’t be on the brink of a panic attack. Just explain it to me.”

“Why do you have to make it so damn hard?”

“I’m not making it hard. I don’t understand because you’re not explaining yourself properly.”

Stiles pressed his lips together and refused to answer which caused Peter to roll his eyes.

“Don’t get all huffy on me now. Look, this is what I took away from our conversation so far. You’re going into heat, alpha pheromones would make it easier on you and you’re asexual which means you don’t want to be sexually engaged with another person, even during heat. Correct?”

Peter was giving Stiles the easy way out here, by summarizing everything instead of forcing Stiles to explain it all, but that was all he could do and he still needed some form of confirmation from Stiles, so he waited until Stiles finally nodded.

“You know that you can buy alpha pheromones, right? There are candles and dispersers. You don’t actually need me there to make it easier on you,” Peter gently told him even though it was against everything he wanted.

He wanted to be there, wanted to experience Stiles’ heat with him, in whatever capacity Stiles felt comfortable with.

“But I want _you_ there,” Stiles lowly said, avoiding eye contact with Peter. “I just don’t want you to do anything about my heat.”

“Okay,” Peter agreed and Stiles snorted.

“Yeah, right. Like it’s actually that easy,” he scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked and turned fully towards Stiles.

If this went into the direction he thought it was headed into he was about to get very angry with some faceless alphas.

“I went into pre-heats at school before. I know it’s not that easy. I had enough alphas coming up into my business to know that.”

Peter was omitting a low growl when he asked “Are you telling me that you’ve been assault because you went into heat?”

“Not assaulted,” Stiles was quick to reassure him. “People have just been generally inappropriate.”

“And you think that’s how it always is.”

Stiles shrugged but it was answer enough for Peter.

“Are you still aware when you are in heat? Does your mind still work?” Peter asked him with a little flick of his fingers to Stiles’ forehead and Stiles seemed indignant when he answered.

“Of course I am. My body might be waiting for a good fuck but I’m still me, and I still know I don’t want that.”

“Exactly. It’s the same for alphas. Our body might react to the pheromones an omega emits but we are still in control over our reactions. You really shouldn’t base your generalized opinion on horny stupid teenagers.”

“So you’re telling me that when you’re in a room with me while I’m in heat you’re able to control your reactions,” Stiles doubtfully said.

“Not my bodily reaction,” Peter admitted. “I will still get hard, that’s something I have no control over. But apart from that? Yes. If you don’t want me to touch you, sexually or in any other capacity, then I won’t.”

“And you will remember that when my body and your body are screaming at you to just fuck me.”

“Since my memory won’t be impaired, I’ll remember that you don’t actually want me to fuck you which means I won’t try anything like that.”

Stiles didn’t seem convinced at all and Peter could understand his hesitation if the alphas at his school hadn’t been willing to control themselves.

Peter was about to tell Stiles to come closer, so he could cuddle him, but stopped before he could actually say it. They had been focused on Stiles’ heat so far, but Peter had no idea what he was comfortable with otherwise.

“What are you comfortable with?” he asked Stiles instead of beckoning him closer.

“During my heat? No idea,” Stiles promptly said but Peter shook his head.

“No, in general. Have we done anything so far that made you uncomfortable?” he questioned, dread already low in his stomach, even though he was fairly certain that he would have noticed if Stiles’ scent had soured during any of their interactions.

To his credit, Stiles took the time to think about it, instead of answering immediately. It made Peter feel better, because Stiles wasn’t just mindlessly reassuring him, but there also hadn’t been an incident grave enough to immediately spring to mind.

“No, actually. But then again, we didn’t do much yet,” Stiles eventually answered.

“We did plenty,” Peter countered. “We kissed, we cuddled, we held hands and slept together and just the other day we were borderline making out.”

“Huh, you’re right,” Stiles agreed. “And none of these things made me uncomfortable, I promise you.”

“Okay. That’s good. You’ll tell me if something does, though, right?”

Stiles squirmed for a second before he said: “I probably wouldn’t have before, but now that it’s out there, I will.”

Peter wanted to say a lot to that, but instead he finally motioned for Stiles to come closer, which he immediately did. He snuggled into Peter’s side, resting his head on his chest and Peter wrapped an arm around him.

“About that heat of yours,” Peter said after several minutes of silence and Stiles immediately tensed.

“We can compromise, I think.”

“How so?” Stiles carefully asked.

“Since you want me there but are worried that I’ll lose control we can shackle me,” Peter casually said and Stiles raised his head.

“We can what?”

“There should be some cuffs in the vault we used on feral wolves. They strip them of their power, leaving them with only their normal human strength.”

“And you’d be willing to do that.” Stiles sounded doubtful.

“Of course, Stiles. That way I am there for you and you can decide the level of contact you are comfortable with without having to fear that I will get out of control and attack you.”

Stiles took a moment to think about it and then looked apologetically at Peter.

“I might not be comfortable with you seeing me…,” he trailed off, making a waving motion with his hands and Peter huffed.

“Seeing you masturbate?”

“Yes,” Stiles whispered and Peter shrugged.

“Blindfolds are a thing,” he nonchalantly said and Stiles stared open mouthed at him.

“You would not only let me shackle you, with cuffs that make you powerless, but you’d also let me blindfold you?!” Stiles asked him and Peter could tell that he didn’t believe him.

“If it makes you more comfortable,” Peter said and smiled at Stiles. “I’d do pretty much anything to make you comfortable,” he admitted and cherished the soft smile that played around Stiles’ mouth at that.

“I think we could try that,” Stiles said after he thought about it for a few seconds. “If you really are comfortable with that for any duration of time, then we can try.”

“So you’ll spend your heat with me?” Peter asked, needing to hear it from Stiles.

“I don’t know if we can really call it ‘spending my heat together’ but yes.”

“I’ll be present during your heat. That’s what’s important. You wouldn’t expect anyone to fuck you when they ask to spend time with you and this is the same,” Peter told him, and Stiles buried his face in his neck.

Peter scented him, and he was relieved to find that the sour note of anxiety had vanished.

“I’ll look if I can find the shackles and you let me know when and where,” Peter said into Stiles hair and Stiles nodded.

“Alright.” He hesitated for a moment. “I never thought I would feel comfortable having someone there during my heat, but I feel like this could be good.”

“If it turns out not to be, you can always leave, or make me go,” Peter calmed him and Stiles nodded.

“I’m starting to get that. But we’ll see how it will play out. I want to try with you.”

Peter was touched by the amount of trust Stiles was willing to put into him and he vowed that he would never make his boy uncomfortable.

~*~*~

The shackles had been where Peter had last seen them in the vault and they even fitted around the headrest of his bed, so this what where he put them up.

He would let Stiles test them before they put them around Peter’s wrist, to make sure that Stiles trusted them to hold, and Peter also laid out the sleeping mask he got for this purpose.

He had thought about getting ear plugs as well, but they hadn’t talked about that and Peter wasn’t actually comfortable with giving up more than his sense of sight.

When Stiles entered the apartment he was already smelling ripe, right on the brink of his heat, and he was restless and skittish.

He’d brought a bag, which he kept carefully closed and out of Peter’s sight if he had to get something from it, and Peter didn’t press.

“Are you still okay with this?” Peter asked him and Stiles nodded, quick in his agreement.

“Do you want me clothed? Or should I pull of the shirt?”

“Clothed, I think,” Stiles whispered and Peter reached out to cup his cheek before he could think better of it.

He stopped before he made contact though, silently asking Stiles if this was okay. Stiles answered by pressing into his hand and he let out a long breath at the contact.

“It’s starting,” he said and Peter nodded.

He could smell it.

Peter showed him to the bedroom, showed him the shackles and the mask, and then pointed at the little fridge he bought for this purpose as well.

“I stocked it with everything you might need,” he explained and Stiles crouched low to peer into it.

“You really put a lot of thought into this,” he said and kissed Peter on the cheek.

“I want you comfortable, able to enjoy this as much as you can, without worrying about anything else.”

At this declaration Stiles pulled Peter into a kiss, that got a lot filthier than both of them had intended and in the end it was Peter who pulled away. Stiles’ scent was quickly changing and they needed to get this over with.

“I put the shackles here, but if you want them somewhere else you can move them,” Peter said and pressed the key into Stiles’ hand.

He inspected them and then asked Peter to get settled. He snapped the cuffs shut and then looked at the position Peter was in.

Peter found himself on his back, half propped against the headboard with his hands half way raised. It was comfortable for now but he knew that he would be glad to get out of the cuffs later.

“This okay?” Stiles asked and Peter tested the give and strength of them.

He had felt his strength drain as soon as his skin came into contact with the metal so he wasn’t able to move his hands too much.

“It’s good,” he said, and Stiles reached for the sleeping mask next.

“Still okay with this?”

“Yes.”

Stiles nodded once before he slipped it over Peter’s eyes, making everything dark.

Peter could still hear Stiles perfectly, could hear his heartbeat, just a bit faster than normal, could smell him, scent finally tipping over into the ripe smell of omega in heat and it was enough for now.

Peter knew himself well enough to know that he would need physical reassurance later that Stiles was okay, but for now this would work.

“I’m, well, not very vocal, so,” Stiles cleared his throat, “don’t expect anything.”

“Okay,” Peter softly said and startled a bit when Stiles rested his hand on his leg.

“We didn’t talk about what you are comfortable with. Can I touch you? Not in a sexual way, but maybe for cuddling or comfort?” Stiles asked and he sounded unsure again.

“Stiles, I’m here willingly. You can use me for whatever you need,” Peter told him, and Stiles squeezed his leg in answer.

Peter could hear him getting undressed and shuffle around the room to get his bag, but Stiles wasn’t offering any commentary and Peter didn’t ask.

If Stiles wasn’t comfortable with Peter just watching him, he highly doubted Stiles would keep up a running commentary of the proceedings.

He felt Stiles settle on the bed, several smaller objects placed on the mattress as well, before he heard the distinct click of a bottle being unclasped.

Peter could smell Stiles arousal, could feel him move on the bed, could hear the slick sounds of his movement, and just as he predicted, he got hard. He wanted to touch, to hold, to caress, but never more than Stiles would be willing to give him and he clenched his hands.

Stiles’ movements were getting faster and faster, his breath hitching on every other inhale, and he let out a small moan when he came, the slightly bitter smell of his come floating up to Peter.

Peter lowly groaned and then Stiles’ head was resting on his thigh, giving Peter the contact his wolf had demanded since Stiles had come through the door. Stiles rubbed his face on his leg, peppering his thigh with kisses and wedging his arm under Peter’s leg, to hold on and Peter wished he could reach out and card his fingers through Stiles’ hair but the slight tinkle of the chuffs reminded him that he couldn’t.

“Still okay?” Stiles asked him, slightly out of breath and Peter could just imagine the flush high on his cheeks. He wished he could see.

“I’m good. Are you okay?” Peter asked in return and there was silence for a few seconds.

“I’m better than expected actually. I feel safe with you,” he lowly told Peter, who preened with the knowledge that he had pleased Stiles.

 “Then I’m even better than good,” Peter gave back and Stiles quickly pressed a kiss his knee before he moved away again, his body no doubt demanding another orgasm.

Peter could hear and feel Stiles squirm on the bed, could hear him reach orgasm after orgasm, and Peter was well aware that his whole bedroom would smell like Stiles for weeks after this.

The rest of the day went on like that. Stiles alternated between getting off and coming back to Peter for contact, getting bolder each time, moving up from resting on Peter’s leg to his stomach and finally his chest, and even though it was an unusual set up, Peter couldn’t be happier.

His omega was close, and going by his scent he was satisfied and well cared for, even if Peter couldn’t actively contribute to that now he knew that he had played his part.

By the end of the day Stiles had inched closer and closer on the bed, never really leaving Peter’s space, tantalizing heat seeping into Peter wherever Stiles touched him. When Stiles kept his head on Peter’s leg while jerking off Peter couldn’t help the low rumble that started deep in his chest.

It seemed to soothe something in Stiles as well, or maybe it was just good timing, but Stiles only got off once more before his heat broke.

He slumped against Peter, neatly tucked into his side, sweating face pressed into Peter’s neck, so that Peter could bury his nose in Stiles’ hair without straining something.

“Are you okay?” he asked and Stiles sighed, letting Peter take even more of his weight.

“Gimme a second and I’ll get the key,” he slurred out and then rubbed his face all over Peter’s chest, scent marking the alpha.

“No rush, darling,” Peter said even though the position had started to become uncomfortable hours ago. “Tell me how you feel.”

“’m good,” Stiles whispered and then dragged himself off Peter.

Peter knew it was only to get the key, but he wanted Stiles back at his side immediately. He came back moments later, hands fumbling to undo the chuffs and Peter rubbed his wrists as soon as they were off.

“Are you hurt?” Stiles asked concerned, voice still slightly slurred and Peter blindly reached out for him instead of taking the mask off.

He trailed his hand up Stiles’ arm until he could cup his cheek and pull him into a soft kiss.

“I’m just sore,” he whispered against Stiles lips. “Can I take off the mask, or do you want to shower first?”

“I don’t deserve you,” Stiles murmured and tugged the mask off himself.

He was sweaty, his hair in spikes everywhere and he looked well and truly fucked. Peter took pride in that, knowing his presence had helped to put that blissed out expression on Stiles’ face and he kissed Stiles again. He smelled absolutely delicious and Peter couldn’t help but nuzzle his neck and breathe deeply.

“So this went better than expected,” Stiles eventually said and kissed the side of Peter’s face.

“Can I take care of you now?” Peter asked, itching to bathe his boy and feed him before tucking him close and making him rest for the next ten hours.

“Don’t you need to….” Stiles trailed off and gestured at Peter’s general crotch area.

“I will,” Peter said. “But first I need to make sure you’re okay and well looked after.”

Stiles blushed, adding to the already present colour in his cheeks and Peter peppered his face with kisses.

“Okay,” Stiles laughed and pushed Peter’s face away. “I guess I can indulge that crazy alpha instinct.”

Peter grinned back at him and gathered Stiles up to carry him to the bathroom. He would take good care of his boy.

~*~*~

Peter wasn’t particularly surprised when he felt his rut come on a few days later.

Spending a heat with an omega always made it come up faster but Peter wasn’t worried. He was comfortable that they could handle this too.

Stiles didn’t seem to be quite as confident though because when Peter told him he got all nervous and worried.

“I don’t think…. The no sex rule still applies,” Stiles stammered out and Peter sighed.

“Do you honestly think I would forget that?” Peter asked, slightly miffed that Stiles thought so low of him. “The rut doesn’t have to be about sex.”

“Like there’s anything else it could be about,” Stiles muttered and Peter questioned everything the youth was taught at school these days.

“A rut is about providing for an omega. Taking care of them, making them a nest, showing that the alpha is a good partner. Yes, usually it’s about sex, because that’s a big part of what omegas base their opinions about alphas on, but it can also just be about intimacy,” Peter explained.

“Intimacy?”

“Cuddling, scenting, making sure you’re absolutely relaxed and comfortable, that you’re taken care of. It’s about protection.”

“And that’s enough for you?”

“It will be if it is for you,” Peter gave back and took Stiles hand. “Look. I’ll give you some wolfsbane, if you want. You can knock me out with it if I push your boundaries or forget myself.”

“Is that going to happen?”

“Did it happen during your heat?”

“No.”

“Then it won’t happen now. It’s just to make you more comfortable. To let you know that you have an out. Letting you out of my sight during my rut is not something I’m comfortable with but if you are distressed by my presence I would probably let you leave anyway.”

“But if you won’t my only option is to knock you out,” Stiles stated and he sounded deeply unhappy with that.

“Do you trust me, Stiles?” Peter asked, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair and lightly scratching at his scalp.

“Yes,” Stiles said almost immediately and warmth spread through Peter at that easy admission.

“Then trust me that I won’t do anything to hurt you. Physically or emotionally.”

Stiles worried at his lower lip, obviously warring with himself but eventually he nodded. “Fine.”

“Such confidence,” Peter gently teased and Stiles punched him in the shoulder.

“And just for that I’ll take the wolfsbane too.”

~*~*~

When Stiles arrived at the apartment two days later, Peter was already itching to make sure his omega was safe. It grated on him that he hadn’t been there when he woke up, that Stiles hadn’t been in easy reach and as soon as he stepped over the doorstep Peter was in his space.

“Woah, there,” Stiles said when Peter almost aggressively scent marked him. He had a lot of work ahead of him, because Stiles was reeking of his dad and Scott and people Peter didn’t even know and this was not right. His omega needed to smell like him, and only him and he run his hands all over Stiles body to cover him in his scent as much as he could.

Stiles petted his head when Peter didn’t immediately move away and then sighed.

“You need to let me come in, first, Peter,” he chastised him and Peter immediately stepped back.

“Right, sorry. You just smell…”

“All wrong,” Stiles interrupted. “Yeah, got it.”

Peter shrugged, because it wasn’t like Stiles was mistaken and Stiles fondly rolled his eyes at him.

“So where do you want me?” he asked and dropped his overnight bag.

“Around,” was Peter’s only response before he ushered him into the bedroom. “I need you around.”

“That seems like a very easy requirement to meet,” Stiles said and Peter could hear the underlying tension in his tone.

Stiles was still worried that Peter would forget himself and force things on Stiles he didn’t actually want and it made his wolf unhappy to know that his boy was still so anxious.

“It is,” Peter gently told him and refused from pushing him on the bed like he had originally wanted.

“Listen. I want to go to bed, to hold you close and cuddle you and make sure you get some rest. And then I want to make you dinner and maybe feed you if you are comfortable with that and that’s it.”

Stiles was staring at him, eyes wide, and there was a split second where Peter thought Stiles would walk out on him.

But before the panic could set in Stiles moved to the bed and crawled beneath the sheets.

“You better get over here then,” he told Peter who almost pounced on him.

He gently arranged Stiles to his liking, tucked against his chest, and mostly covered by Peter. Stiles huffed out a laugh at that but he didn’t move away and he didn’t protest so Peter figured it was okay.

“And now you just want us to lie here,” Stiles said after a few minutes and Peter wasn’t even surprised.

He had expected Stiles to speak up or start fidgeting much earlier.

“Yes. I wouldn’t be too unhappy if you fell asleep either. You always seem to need more rest than you get.”

“And your plan is to cuddle me to sleep,” Stiles mumbled and he already sounded sleepy.

Peter was very happy with that.

“Seems like it’s working already,” he whispered back and gently moved his thumb up and down where his hand rested on Stiles’ arm.

“Mmmhh,” Stiles hummed and then promptly went lax in Peter’s arms.

Peter was aware that Stiles had to trust him at least on some level to fall asleep with Peter this close while he was in rut, and realizing that was a better feeling than he ever had before.

None of his previous ruts had been this satisfying after such a short amount of time and Peter suspected that it would only get better.

He snuggled even closer to Stiles, careful not to wake him and settled down to watch over his omega until he felt it was time for dinner.

When that time rolled around almost two hours later he gently rose Stiles by kissing a trail up and down his neck until Stiles squirmed in his arms.

“Tickles,” he protested and then rolled around to bury his face in Peter’s neck.

Peter couldn’t really protest that move, being scented by Stiles like this was settling something in him and Peter tightened his grip on Stiles, who immediately tensed in his arms.

“Sorry,” Peter said.

“Don’t be,” Stiles gave back. “I’m being stupid. I trust you. You wouldn’t do anything that I don’t want. Sometimes it’s just difficult to remember that before I react.”

“And that’s okay,” Peter told him and carefully tightened his grip on him again. “You just let me know when something is too much.”

Instead of answering verbally to that Stiles raised his head to kiss Peter, bringing their lips together again and again until they were both a bit breathless.

“I think you said something about food?” Stiles asked just as his stomach started to growl and Peter chuckled.

“Let me cook for you,” he said, needing to provide for his omega.

“With pleasure,” Stiles said and readily followed Peter out into the kitchen.

He repeatedly tried to help, even though Peter told him that this wasn’t how this was supposed to go but in the end he couldn’t deny Stiles. It obviously pleased him to help with the preparations and that in turn pleased Peter so it was a win/win situation.

Stiles refused to be fed, but he stayed close, allowing Peter to touch him whenever he wanted, and offering up little touches himself. The constant contact settled Peter’s more animalistic instincts and made his rut that much easier.

When Peter pushed Stiles into bed again after their dinner Stiles didn’t even offer up any protest. Instead he willingly settled into Peter’s arms and sighed happily when Peter started to scent him again.

Their scents were already thoroughly mingled by now, but Peter figured it couldn’t hurt to make it last longer, especially since Stiles wasn’t complaining at all and was instead returning the gesture.

“I didn’t think it could be like this,” Stiles whispered sometimes during the night, long after dinner.

“Like what?” Peter inquired.

“Respectful and,” he hesitated for a second before he went on with “full of love. It always seemed so crude when people talked about it.”

“You clearly talked to the wrong people,” Peter told him and Stiles laughed at that. “But it should always be like this. I might be the one in rut, but it’s not about me,” Peter explained. “It’s the job of every alpha to make their omega feel like this.”

“Am I? Yours?” Stiles asked and he sounded hesitant, like the answer could be anything but yes.

“Of course you are, sweetheart. You’re mine, and I am yours. Why would you ever doubt that?”

“I think I love you,” Stiles whispered into Peter’s chest, obviously testing out how it felt to say and carefully gauging Peter’s reaction to it.

“I think I love you too,” Peter solemnly said and tipped Stiles head up for a lingering kiss before he gently told Stiles to go to sleep again.

Even in his sleep Stiles tried to get closer and Peter softly smiled as he carefully kept watch over him. 


End file.
